


Birthday Bust

by chrystening



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrystening/pseuds/chrystening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a drug operation being held below your best friend’s birthday party and Daredevil comes to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Bust

Nadine looked amazing. But instead of lust, your heart swelled with pride. She was flirting like a real pro. The boys couldn’t keep their eyes off her rack, which was quite elegantly framed with lace and pearls. Nadine’s ocean blue eyes met yours, and she shyly smiled as you gave her two thumbs up. She shot you a turquoise wink, and went back to subtle eyelash batting. 

You swerved around, taking in the view. It was pretty great being friends with a rich person. The hall was lavishly decorated: spotless floors, a chandelier that looked like it was made of stars, and many silky fabrics that looked like the solid manifestation of flowing champagne. You suddenly didn’t feel too hot. There was too much people—so much chatter. You knew only one person there—the birthday girl, Nadine Cherie. The crowd was in movement—men and women dressed in their finest Givenchy brushed past you, grunting curses. God, it was becoming suffocating in here. 

The balcony upstairs beckoned towards you, framed with fluttering gold curtains. 

You all but bounded up the polished stairs, the color of burnt cherries. You exited the ball to the cool night, and the murmur of the party was suddenly far away. You loosened the collar of your tie, trying to get the clammy feeling off your throat. You leaned onto the balcony’s very regal railing and sighed. Hell’s Kitchen at night was so beautiful. At least, the part besides the alleys filled with sewage. 

The neon signs burned into the back of your eyes with hot pink and cyan. The soft lighting of restaurants comforted you all the way from here. But oh god, the noise, the noise. The laughter, the snorting, the whispers, the cries, the talking, the everything. Hitting your ears all at once, like a sick reminder of how truly and utterly alone you were. Something venomous curled inside your core, seething. Your knuckles were visible through your skin. 

“Hey.” You jumped, whirling around at a speed that gave you whiplash. You saw that a man was standing near the doorway, leaning on the wall. He was in the perfect spot to remain unnoticed by a very unstable guy. The moonlight was cast palely over his features. Slight stubble, brown hair, sunglasses... You then looked down to his cane. Matt Murdock. 

“…Hi,” you tested. God, you swore, is this guy even blind? There were all the signs—opaque lenses and a walking stick. But something about his disposition stated otherwise, as if he knew even more than you. 

You and this near-stranger stood in companionable silence as you went back to staring out into the expanse of Hell’s Kitchen’s nightlife. Why were you even looking? The more you did, the angrier you got, the more your saliva started to taste like bitter acid. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” 

You didn’t look back to know that the man was standing somewhat close to you. You closed your eyes and didn’t answer. You thought back to when you first met him. He was Nadine’s lawyer, defending her against an unjust lawsuit. You questioned her why she would go to Nelson & Murdock, a near-nobody law firm that had a good reputation, but essentially no money. 

Nadine, such a sweetie, told you that she had a good feeling. _“These guys… they feel… just, you know?”_

You buried your head in your hands. So trusting, so faithful—you didn’t deserve to know her. 

Almost the same with him. When you had gone to Nelson & Murdock’s office with Nadine in support, you met the whole N&M gang—Karen, Franklin (dubbed ‘Foggy’), and Matt. He had extended a proverbial hand of friendship, one you were too afraid to take, honestly. The closest to informality you had gotten was calling him by his name instead of Mr. Murdock. 

But the both of them, Nadine and Matt, they were well-liked. Popular in their own right. 

“I’m guessing that’s a no.” You forgot he was even still here. You didn’t dare make a single pitiful sound and you wiped your eyes. 

“What do you want?” came out of your lips with more malice than expected. 

Your eyes were lidded half-way, focused on the ground below that was shrouded in shadow. You felt a light, curious pressure on your neck. For a second you didn’t react, almost lulled by the sensation. Then you squealed and threw yourself backwards, away from the offender. You sputtered and pointed weakly. 

“Y-you!” you yelped, with the utmost eloquence. Matt shrugged and grinned bashfully, as if he hadn't just flicked the neck of a near-complete stranger. 

His chuckle was charming. “Me?” He pointed at himself. 

“ _Matt!_ ” you groaned, wiping your neck furiously, and also in vain. He left no wetness, but still you could feel it. His lips left a phantom mark. 

Matt massaged his chin with his finger and thumb. “I like it when you call my name,” he stated decidedly. You could feel the heat on your cheeks and thanked whatever divine power that he was blind. Still, you could hear the beat of your heart in your ears—probably so loud even Matt could hear it. 

You resolved not to humor him; you were trying to be emo over here, for God’s sake. You huffed.

“What was that for?” you questioned. 

“You weren’t paying any attention to me.” 

“And why are you here?” 

“To celebrate Nadine’s birthday. She was my first big client. I have to give my thanks.” Maybe he sensed your lack of amusement, because he dropped the playful tone and settled for one more normal. Or rather, one less unnerving. 

“I just came to say hello and attend a birthday, honest,” he said, holding his hands up. “Nadine is a nice lady.” 

Really, you weren't why Matt was here on the balcony. Maybe he sought to get away from the crowd too. 

You dusted yourself off, muttering. Now it was all coming back to you. This lawyer was the most mischievous one you had met. Always cracking jokes. While you didn’t talk to him enough during the case to get a feel for him, you had heard enough and seen enough of his co-worker’s faces to know they were used to his banter. 

Your heart rate was slowing and your sudden burst of energy was cooling. Now where you—ah, yes, trying to find a reason to live. 

Matt called your name softly, making the coil in your gut loosen. Just a bit. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking about.” Your throat tightened and tears pricked at your eyes once more. Why couldn’t he just leave you be? If you didn’t know better you’d assume he like seeing you at your weakest. You still felt an urge to spill your emotions to him, for some reason. 

_"Everything,”_ you breathed. Your chest got a little lighter. 

“What’s everything?” The emotions that you locked away bubbled up at the surface. 

You whipped towards him, the strength cast away from your voice, “I—“ 

Matt’s phone buzzed. Normally it wouldn’t have been loud enough to notice, but even with the ambient buzz in the other room, you were acutely focused on the quiet of the balcony. 

Your gaze darted from his front pocket to his face and recognized the apology that was written all over your face. Oh, why did you even get your hopes up that he would perhaps pay attention to you? That he would be the first you could really confide in? His lips parted but you stopped him. 

“Don’t bother.” 

You all but darted past him, still maintaining a swift walk so as to not look like you were running away. 

The light of the ball blinded you, and it melted into actual people and objects instead of a blurry glare. You realized you still weren’t in the mood to talk to anyone, much less engage in mindless, idle chatter and fake your laughs. You spied a hallway that seemed to be made of pure velvet. You also spied Nadine, looking to and fro with a slight furrow in her brow. Her teal eyes showed concern. 

You bit your lip before averting your gaze. You couldn't face her. _Sorry._ You slipped into the hallway, falling into the comfort—and hell—of being alone. 

Past the hall of velvet, you took several turns, almost too many to forget your way back. Suddenly, it felt like unfamiliar territory. There was now just a door. It was the average door, except it differed from all the other ones. The lock was broken, by force. Abandoning any question about it, you entered. Behind this door was a basement like corridor, with stony walls. Confusion made your nerves jittery. You had been to this hall many times before with Nadine, but you didn’t remember this part of the venue. Nevertheless, you leaned against a wall, and sobbed for a while, until you fell asleep. 

-

Then you jolted awake at a harsh clang.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah.... this was gonna be a one-shot but i just didnt feel like writing it all in one swoop


End file.
